Otro día más
by YaelitaWolf
Summary: Los pájaros cantaban celebrando otro nuevo amanecer. Pero ya nada tenía sentido, porque nunca volvería a ver aquellos ojos vivaces y apasionados como el fuego, que despertaban en mi un fuerte sentimiento que no sabía identificar. -Hoy tampoco has venido-te dije. Y sigo esperándote. Vivía una rutina que no me permitía disfrutar de lo que tenía, porque sin tí...todo era "otro día más


**Hola queridos amigos y lectores que vais a leer esta historia. Antes que nada, muchas gracias por pinchar en este título xD! porque al leer las palabras que he escrito a continuación me levantais el buen humor n.n**

**Bueno, decir que este es un One-Short, mi primero en realidad, inspirado gracias al relato de "Adios por ahora" de mi querido amigo DavidMcGill96, otro One-Short que os invito a leer, muy bonito y que transmite muy bien esas emociones que Tigresa siente. Gracias amigo, por eso te dedico este fic, con la esperanza de que te motive a escribir un epílogo (jiji, xD)**

**Y...pues advertiros de que es drama...bueno...depende...igual es un fracaso...no se como catalogarlo, pero bueno, xD!**

**No os entretengo más! y recordar dejar un review! *w***

* * *

**Otro día más**

Era otro día más. El Sol esperaba el momento adecuado para llenar el cielo, tiempo antes nocturno, con sus rayos cálidos y agradables. Los pájaros cantaban mientras realizaban pequeñas y delicadas danzas alrededor de los árboles con una inexplicable alegría, celebrando un nuevo amanecer, sin darle importancia a que este se produciría también al día siguiente. Sus deleitosos sonidos eran fielmente acompañados por las canciones que el viento componía al pasar con su perfección por entre las hojas que vestían los troncos.

Hace tiempo todo esto me habría parecido curioso, más bien hermoso. Hace tiempo me habría parado a escuchar expectante las nuevas sinfonías que la mañana traía consigo y habría disfrutado de tal gratificante muestra de dulzura. Hace tiempo no ignoraría lo que mis sentidos eran capaces de captar en aquel albor.

Hace tiempo…

Pero, ya hacía tiempo…que todo eso había dejado de tener sentido.

Era otro día más.

Miré con indiferencia las marcas de mis manos sucias. Las heridas ya habían cicatrizado dejando su firma en algunas zonas donde el pelaje escaseaba. Las esponjosas y sensibles almohadillas que de algún modo las protegían, eran ahora rígidas e incapaces de sentir cualquier contacto. Ni ella había llegado a tal extremo. Muchos eran los que me habían dicho que las vendase, que cubriese mi maltrato para que curaran bien y sin defectos. Sin embargo, siempre me negaba con una osada terquedad. Yo prefería tenerlas a la vista, recordar en cada momento que mi dolor era como ellas, que no desaparecería por mucho que lo cubriese.

Me permití dejar escapar un leve suspiro que el viento se encargó de llevar. Relajé mis músculos realmente excedidos. Cerré los ojos, haciéndome prometer que en unos momentos volvería a abrirlos para continuar descuartizando la inerte madera de aquellos árboles tan resistentes y majestuosos.

Sentí como el aire frío de la mañana intentaba hacerse paso a través del espesor de mi pelaje. Como el viento jugaba con inocencia revolviendo con pequeños temblores cada uno de los mechones.

El Sol por fin decidió salir y alumbrar con su incomparable luz el firmamento, haciendo retroceder inevitablemente a las pocas tinieblas que todavía quedaban. Sus rayos atravesaron con velocidad las ramas que cubrían el bosque y consiguieron su objetivo al tocar mi piel. La sensación siempre me había encantado, me parecía agradable, cálida, agradecía la ternura recibida.

Sin embargo, el efecto de la rutina había borrado cualquier reacción ante estos estímulos que tiempo atrás tanto me bendecían. Es cierto, tan solo había comenzado a realizar ese nuevo entrenamiento desde hacía unos cuantos meses, pero el desaliento del motivo que me impulsaba a hacer aquello había evaporado sin misericordia cualquier ápice de viveza y pasión que podía albergar en mis ojos, los cuales antes contaban con un color esperanzador y alegre, pero que, con los sucesos ocurridos, daban la impresión de haber adoptado una tonalidad más oscura. Mi esperanza se había ido, llevándose con ella el brillo inocente de mis dos luceros. Ahora su mirada era melancólica y carente de esencia.

Tan solo pasaron unos pocos segundos desde que cerré los ojos hasta cuando volví a abrirlos para cumplir la obligación que yo mismo me había impuesto. Así que, un movimiento de mi brazo y las astillas salieron disparadas sin oponer resistencia. Muchos más golpes siguieron al primero, provocando cada vez más calvicies en el tronco del árbol. Las patadas también tomaron parte en la danza, por lo que el castigo hacia aquel gran rey aumentaba por momentos.

Muchas veces acostumbraba a preguntarme si todo eso valía la pena….

Era solo cuestión de tiempo que las rozaduras, golpes y astillas que penetraban en mi carne produjeran que la sangre se hiciera visible.

…Todavía no había dado con una respuesta.

Ignorando el líquido rojo que comenzaba a gotear de las nuevas heridas abiertas, proseguí con mi rutina.

Aún recuerdo la primera vez en la que, movido por la curiosidad y la admiración, decidí echar un vistazo para comprobar si lo que ella me había dicho en aquella noche de confesiones era cierto.

**FLASHBACK:**

Corría por encima de las hojas caídas, produciendo una corriente de sonidos secos a mi paso, apartando con los brazos cualquiera rama extraviada que podía cruzárseme cerca de la cara. Tenía prisa. No quería perdérmelo, y temía que fuera demasiado tarde y que ella ya se hubiera ido.

No hacía ni dos días que habíamos regresado de Gongmen, y yo ya quería observar el clásico entrenamiento de la maestra. Y de paso, aprovechar para pasar un tiempo…a su lado.

Mi carrera se vio terminada al llegar a un pequeño claro. Observé mí alrededor con detenimiento. No había que ser muy sagaz como para darse cuenta de que los árboles que antes crecían firmes en aquella zona habían sido arrancados, ya que se podía apreciar unos grandes hoyos en ciertos puntos que contenían algunos restos de lo que en su día fueron raíces. Me fijé en la hierba, o más bien en lo que quedaba de ella. Parecía haber sido pisoteada, levantada y arrancada por efecto de alguna actividad física, es decir, había numerosos espacios en los que la tierra estaba desnuda y con fuertes marcas de pisada esparcidas por toda la explanada. Dirigí mis ojos hacia los altos árboles, concretamente a la corteza que recubría los troncos de tales estructuras. Tenían varias marcas, todos y cada uno de ellos. Arañazos, agujeros producidos por algún impacto que había levantado las astillas…

Al poco tiempo reparé en el canto de los pájaros, en la pequeña brisa de aire fresco que agradecía en aquel día caluroso. Analicé mejor todo el lugar. Era precioso. Pero le faltaba lo más importante. Ni rastro de ella.

Suspiré con desilusión al darme cuenta de que, seguramente, ya se habría retirado del lugar. Tenía el gran deseo de poder verla, y, si la suerte me era favorable, pedirle que me instruyera en ese ámbito donde, como tenía entendido, se conseguía la capacidad de no sentir nada. Hice amago de dar media vuelta y volver tras mis pasos, pero algo me detuvo.

A lo lejos, en otro claro próximo, vislumbre una figura pequeña.

Arqueé una ceja, expresando mi curiosidad, y me aventuré a su encuentro. Cuando más me acercaba, la visión se hacía más nítida, y en aquella criatura se podían apreciar mejor los detalles. Cuán grande fue mi sorpresa cuando me di cuenta de que aquella figura era la mismísima maestra Tigresa sentada en posición de loto, dándome la espalda. Se la veía concentrada, tranquila y en paz, rebosaba sosiego.

La estuve mirando durante un largo tiempo.

Estaba situada en la zona central del pequeño claro. El alba dejaba que su luz traspasara con dificultad entre las ramas y las hojas otoñales, creando a su alrededor un juego de luces y sombras en el cual ella era la protagonista, pues los rayos incidían de forma perpendicular en su cuerpo iluminándola y convirtiéndola en lo más destacable del lugar.

Una corriente de aire terminó de soltar algunas de las hojas rojizas, haciendo así que cayeran con sutileza alrededor de la felina.

Su ropa habitual había cambiado un poco. La camisa de seda roja con estampados negros y dorados había sido sustituida por una de color azul celeste, con dibujos que no pude apreciar desde tan lejos.

Su pelaje seguía tan sedoso como siempre, brillante con la luz del sol y aparentemente suave.

Es cierto, no podía negarlo, la felina causaba en mi un extraño sentimiento que nunca había experimentado con nadie más. Aún no sabía lo que era, ya que, como dije antes, me era completamente desconocido. Cuando la veía, sentía como si mi mundo tuviera todavía más luz, como si todos los problemas que podían estar atormentándome desaparecieran con la simple acción de posar en sus ojos los míos, estableciendo una conexión demasiado compleja para mi entendimiento.

Involuntariamente, inicié pequeños pasos con la vaga intención de acercarme más.

Cuando fui consciente, ya me encontraba a meros metros de ella. Contuve la respiración, intentando permanecer en un completo silencio para no alterar su meditación profunda, mientras me preguntaba si mis pasos abrían roto aquel silencio que solo el canto de los pájaros podía permitirse quebrar.

La contemple un poco más, todavía de espaldas. No me atrevía a colocarme delante de ella. Pues, como ya dije, temía turbar su concentración.

Pero, al parecer, fue ella quien me sobresaltó a mí.

–Sabía que vendrías, Guerrero del Dragón – Su voz, más melodiosa que el canto de cualquier ave, escondía un aire de diversión mezclada con seriedad, ya que había utilizado mi título formal para nombrarme.

Di un pequeño respingo por su inesperada intervención. La verdad, he de reconocer que tenía la extraña cualidad de cogerme por sorpresa.

Sentí como algo dentro de mí se estremecía y revoloteaba libremente. Tuve un deseo incontrolable de juguetear con mis dedos, pero me resistí como pude. Reuní toda la naturalidad y tranquilidad que pudiera necesitar para que mi voz no sonase rota.

Era curioso como mi torpeza y timidez natural podían intensificarse tanto con el simple hecho de oír el timbre de voz de la dueña de aquellas palabras.

– P-perdona…yo…no quería molestarte. –me disculpe con tal dificultad que estoy seguro de que me hacía dar pena. La miré esperando que no se percatara de mi repentino tartamudeo, deseando con todas mis fuerzas que no se diera cuenta de que, por alguna extraña razón que ni yo comprendía, tenía los nervios a flor de piel, las piernas me fallaban al igual que todas mis fuerzas.

Y para mi consuelo, la felina ni siquiera se inmuto, parecía que el medio con el que emití tales palabras había pasado completamente inadvertido. La carencia de suspiros y muestra de molestia por su parte me hicieron comprender que las palabras que pronunció a continuación eran sinceras:

–No lo has hecho –Habló de forma pausada, tranquila y serena – Como ya he dicho, te esperaba.

Respiró profundamente.

La miré con un deje de sorpresa en mis facciones que no pude reprimir. Su voz moderada y apacible había logrado aliviarme, a ser sinceros.

Pasó unos segundos en los que el silencio reinó entre los dos. El sonido de su plácido aliento era la única señal de que el tiempo seguía transcurriendo.

Me acerqué poco a poco, cuidando de que eso no la molestara. Cuanto más se acortaba la distancia que nos separaba, más veloz era el galopar de mi corazón.

–Y….que haces? –Curioseé una vez a su lado.

La felina siguió con los ojos cerrados sin mostrar ningún signo de incordio o molestia hacia mi interrogante.

–Despejar mi mente –pude notar como abría levemente los ojos y me miraba por el rabillo del ojo, y al ver mi expresión perpleja, continuó– Siempre lo hago antes de comenzar con mi entrenamiento…

–OH! Así que todavía no has empezado! Genial! –al ver que ella dibujó una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro comprendí que mis palabras estaban demasiado cargadas de emoción, por lo hice mi mayor esfuerzo para contener todo ese júbilo y entusiasmo que siempre acompañaba a mi voz– Quiero decir, me alegro de haber llegado a tiempo para...bueno, verte entrenar.

Mis intentos por aparentar seriedad siempre eran en vano. Esa vez no fue la excepción.

–Siéntate, Po –Me pidió la felina volviendo a su expresión relajada.

Yo obedecí con algo de ignorancia, sin saber para qué, tan solo concentrándome en conseguir dar una impresión de tranquilidad. Pero, la verdad, no entiendo porque seguía intentándolo, después de todo, conocía a la felina lo suficiente como para saber que por mucho que fingiera sería en vano.

–Relájate –Dijo inspirando el aire puro.

–¿Qué? – Aunque más bien, la pregunta era "para que", pero a buenos entendedores…

–Estás nervioso, intranquilo…–…pocas palabras bastan, o, en este caso, acciones– Así que respira profundamente y sosiégate, borra cualquier pensamiento que te estorbe.

Cerré los ojos, inseguro. La miré de reojo para ver como absorbía ella el oxígeno, ayudándose de sus manos para producir mayor sensación de paz. Inspiré aquel aire limpio y natural que los árboles me brindaban, y lo expulse sirviéndome, como ella hizo, de las patas.

Pasaron minutos, u horas, no sé…para mí el tiempo tenía valores distintos en aquel momento. Capté mejor los sonidos de las hojas, de las aves pequeñas que anidaban en las ramas de los rigorosos troncos, los rayos del sol incidiendo sobre mi piel, la calidez de su tacto.

Por fin, Tigresa dio por terminado el inicio de la sesión. Se levantó apoyándose con la pierna derecha. Yo, al escuchar el crujido de las hojas bajo sus pies, copié sus movimientos.

–Ven –Me ordenó comenzando a caminar.

No dudé en seguirla al instante.

La maestra miró a su alrededor, buscando un objetivo adecuado. Lo encontró.

Caminó con elegancia hasta llegar a un árbol relativamente delgado, en comparación con los demás que constituían aquel bosque de reyes. La miré interesado. Había otros muchos troncos más gruesos y vigoroso que tenían también marcas de combate, así que, por que elegir esa para mostrarme su…?

–Golpea. –Dijo tajante, dejándome atónito, aún buscando los demás posibles significados que podía contener la palabra. Solo había uno que tenía sentido, y no me hacía mucha gracia.

Arqueé las dos cejas, sorprendido por su orden.

–Espera, quieres que yo…golpee eso? –insistí incrédulo por la situación, señalando con el dedo índice a la estructura y con un pequeño tic.

Ella asintió con un movimiento de cabeza.

–Al fin y al cabo, no era lo que querías? Ser…radical –Me pareció ver como reprimía una sonrisa divertida.

Retiré mis ojos de los suyos carmesí para desviarlos a mi oponente. Lo miré de arriba abajo.

Es curioso, lo que antes me había parecido algo liviano, ahora me era semejante a un gigante invencible. Tragué con fuerza.

–Concentra el chi en tu puño –Aconsejó– Si lo haces bien, no te pasará nada. –Sonreí con alivio– Pero si no es así….bueno…

Abrí mucho mis ojos.

Miré de nuevo al árbol.

–De acuerdo…-Dije comenzando a estirar, a mover los brazos, las piernas, dar saltitos para calentar…– Ya está, estoy listo, si! Allá voy!...prepárate para sentir el trueno!–Desviaba mis mirada hacia la felina entre cada frase, tan solo para comprobar cómo cruzaba sus brazos y sonreía arqueando una ceja. – Y también el rayo!...y…y el huracán!

–Po…

–vale…–Cesé mis amenazas y me coloqué en posición de lucha, preparado para asestar el primer golpe. – KYAAAAAAAAA!

Grité con fuerza, proyectando toda mi fuerza contra el árbol.

Alcancé escuchar como algo rompía, una especie de crujido. Al principio permanecí en la misma posición, con el brazo extendido. Pero mi expresión cambió completamente cuando me percaté de que era mi mano, y no el árbol, la que se había roto.

Mentiría si dijera que no grité de dolor, que no me desplomé en el suelo de rodillas, como aquella vez en la barca.

Pero ella estaba ahí para ayudarme.

Al escuchar mis gritos de dolor y agonía, la felina se acercó a mí con rapidez, alarmada. Colocó sus manos en la mía y la examinó con insistencia y algo de apuro, pero también con cuidado. Tras palmar varias zonas, dio con una que produjo que otro alarido se extendiera por todo el bosque.

–Está rota…–sentenció– Te dije que concentraras el chi! –Me riñó buscando mi atención con sus ojos ardientes y…hermosos. Lo que no sabía era que no le era necesario, pues ya la había conseguido desde el momento en el que supe de su existencia.

Suspiró. Miró hacia el suelo, buscando palabras más dulces.

–…Yo…perdóname, no sabía que ocurriría esto…

La miré ahogando otro quejido de niño pequeño, mostrando una expresión tranquila y serena.

–Eso, ya te vale –Bromeé.

Sentí una brisa fresca.

Ella sonrió y, dándome un golpecito en el hombro, siguió el juego:

–Yo? No sabía que tú fueras tan frágil. –Vi como reprimía algo.

Lo sé, estoy seguro de que contenía una mueca de diversión…no, algo más intenso, más expresivo que un simple gesto: Una risa. Y yo iba a sacarle una.

Le di otro golpecito amistoso con mi mano buena.

– ¿Qué? Yo no fui el que se rompió la mano…–Pare al darme cuenta de la contradicción. –…bueno, sí, pero no fue mi culpa. –Conseguí una sonrisa.

La brisa que el viento traía era cada vez más intensa. Algunas hojas hacían amagos de levantarse.

– Si, pero yo te lo advertí –Siguió con el juego, que se hacía más contundente– Que no sepas escuchar no es mi problema. –Mi objetivo estaba más cerca con cada frase.

–Es posible, pero fuiste tú quien…–Mi intención fue continuar con el juego, pero en un descuido, me equivoqué…de mano. Al sentir el contacto con su hombro, me quedé quieto, con un pequeño tic en el ojo. Note como el dolor aparecía primero en el punto del golpe, y acto seguido se expandía con rapidez por todo mi cuerpo.

Apreté los labios y me mordí la lengua.

Pero, nadie puede engañar a la maestra, quien me miró con cara de circunstancias. Sin poder soportarlo más, grité adolorido agarrándome la mano lesionada con la otra.

–Creo que prefiero el mástil! –Dije sin poner mucha atención en mis palabras.

Hubo un instante de silencio. La felina y yo nos miramos por unos segundos, analizando las palabras que nos eran tan familiares. Ella fue la primera en dar señales de una sonrisa que se hacía más y más amplia. En poco tiempo, se pudo escuchar un sonido melodioso y reconfortante proveniente de su garganta. Me quedé ensimismado al sentir como esa música llegaba a mis oídos.

Tigresa estaba riendo.

La acompañé con mi risa.

Y entonces sentí como la brisa se convertía en un leve viento que trajo consigo una fila de hojas que giraron en torno al espacio que ocupábamos, levantando también algunas que estaban a nuestros pies. Como un pequeño tornado que nos envolvió en un círculo.

Me levanté intrigado. Desviamos nuestra atención hacia el extraño fenómeno que se producía a nuestro alrededor. Entre abrí un poco la boca, asombrado. Ambos sonreímos.

Miré a la felina risueño, compartiendo la hermosura del momento. Ella también me observó sin borrar el gesto. Pero, poco a poco, nuestra sonrisa fue difuminándose a medida en que nos adentrábamos más y más en el mar de colores y sentimientos de los ojos del otro. Esas dos piedras preciosas color fuego consiguieron hipnotizarme de tal manera que perdí la noción de lo que podía ocurrir a mí alrededor, no existía nada más, tan solo ella. No sé si le pasó lo mismo, pero recuerdo perfectamente como comenzamos a acercarnos más y más. Desviaba mi mirada a sus labios, pero enseguida volvía a reposarla en aquel abanico de colores, que resplandecían con un brillo que nunca antes había visto. Seguí aproximándome, mientras cerraba los ojos para dar paso a algo desconocido.

El tornado se hizo tan intenso que casi nos cubrió por completo, dándonos un lugar aislado del mundo.

A cada centímetro más cercano, mi corazón latía más fuerte. Comenzaba a comprender cuál era ese sentimiento que me venía dominando desde hace mucho tiempo.

Nuestros labios estaban tan solo a un mero roce.

Pero, por un golpe del destino, las hojas cesaron de flotar con la desaparición repentina del viento. Abrimos nuestros ojos con sorpresa, tan solo para mirar a los del otro una vez más. Apartamos las miradas desviándolas al suelo. La observé por el rabillo del ojo y me pareció distinguir un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

–Creo…creo que ya basta por hoy –Dijo ella, comenzando a alejarse en dirección al palacio.

Pasaron unos segundos hasta que pude reaccionar a todo lo ocurrido.

–Si…–articule en un susurro, sin moverme, contemplando cómo se iban con la felina todas las posibilidades y esperanzas de que aquella escena terminara de otro modo.

Desvié mi vista hacia las hojas que acababan de caerse al suelo, igual que mi ilusión frustrada. Intenté aparentar tranquilidad, pero por dentro sentía una corriente de tristeza que ensombrecía cualquier apariencia.

Hasta que su hermosa voz pronunció aquellas palabras que me hicieron recobrar el aliento:

–No te olvides de venir mañana –La miré perplejo–…recuerda que te estaré esperando.

Y desapareció entre la lejanía.

Me quedé allí unos minutos, meditando en lo que mi corazón había empezado a expresarme por fin, analizando y descifrando todas esas chispas que crispaban por salir, y a barajar la muy probable posibilidad de que…me hubiera enamorado perdidamente de mi mejor amiga.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Aún recuerdo como me gustaba fantasear con aquel beso, que habría pasado si la naturaleza, el destino o simplemente la suerte no hubieran desviado nuestra atención.

Pasamos muchos días como aquellos, días felices, días duros, pero en todos ellos ella estaba ahí, y era lo único que le daba valor esas mañanas de trabajo duro y risas que ahora se me hacen tan lejanas.

Risas… Dios bien sabe cuánto disfrutaba escuchando su melodiosa voz. Era demasiado placentero, supongo, cono para durar eternamente…

Seguí golpeando el árbol con más intensidad, más fuerza, más astillas que se clavaban en mis puños... Pasando por alto el pequeño charco de sangre que ya se había formado bajo mis pies, continué desahogando mis sentimientos inexpresables contra el tronco ya astillado.

Porque toda esa felicidad ya se fue…

Tan solo era otro día más.

Fruncí el ceño al darme cuenta de que el árbol seguía sin inmutarse. Como siempre. Por mucho que me esforzase no lo lograba. Nunca lo haría, porque por mucho esmero que pusiese en olvidar sus ojos ámbar, en intentar olvidar su rostro, en borrarla de mi mente y de mi corazón…no podía. Y estaba convencido de que jamás lograría derribar al imponente rey que tenía ante de mí, si no conseguía derribar su recuerdo primero. Y eso nunca iba a suceder.

Aceleré mis golpes, resignado, descargando toda esa emoción contenida por tanto tiempo. Impotente al ver que no conseguía más que un simple temblor, aumenté más la velocidad. Pero era inútil.

Inútil.

Como yo…

Y sin poder aguantarlo más, grité con todas mis fuerzas. Un grito de frustración que se extendió por todo el valle. Grité por la impotencia que sentía, grité porque no lo soportaba más, grité porque dolía demasiado.

Relajé los músculos y dejé la mirada perdida. Jadeando inevitablemente por el esfuerzo físico y por el desgaste.

Fue casi como aquella vez… Aquella vez en la que mis sentimientos dominaron mis acciones, y en la que me prometí a mi mismo…que no volvería a suceder.

**FLASHBACK:**

Otra vez volvía a correr. Buscando aquel lugar en el que tantos buenos momentos habíamos disfrutado juntos. Ignorando la lluvia, los rayos y truenos, el viento fuerte y frío del invierno. Me abría paso por el bosque a través del suelo embarrado y de las hojas mojadas. Incrédulo, mentalizado de que lo que había sucedido no podía ser más que una pesadilla, una cruel jugarreta de mi subconsciente, como en muchos de mis sueños.

Pero no era real.

No podía ser real.

Resbalé, hundiéndome en el barro. Me levanté tan solo para caer en el intento. Pero seguí adelante, buscando el claro.

Noté como dos grandes corrientes de ríos comenzaban a emanar de mis ojos inocentes. Era demasiado para mi corazón, demasiado dolor de golpe.

Continué corriendo, más y más rápido, queriendo encontrarla allí como la primera vez…temiendo llegar tarde. Pero, aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, sabía que aquello que deseaba con todo mi corazón era algo imposible. Sin embargo, era demasiado necio como para darme por vencido, por lo que continué con mis esperanzas desesperadas.

Llegué a mi destino con pasos alterados que chapoteaban en los charcos de la lluvia. Y, como bien temía…no había nadie. Corrí de un lado a otro, buscándola y gritando su nombre. Seguía sin comprenderlo, sin querer aceptarlo.

Cansado, me desplomé en el suelo de rodillas, mirando con inquietud diferentes puntos invisibles en el barro pisoteado.

Como era posible?

Comencé a respirar agitadamente, hiperventilando. Empezando a tomar consciencia de la realidad. Y, al darme cuenta de que su rostro ahora no sería más que un mero recuerdo, estallé en llanto. Convulsionaba sin poder evitarlo, con la nariz congestionada y las lágrimas esparcidas por todo el rostro. Emitía sonoros gemidos y lamentos que se expandían por todo el bosque, pregonando a todo ser vivo mi sufrimiento y mi dolor.

No podía ser cierto…no podía, porque si así era…mi vida había perdido para siempre su sentido.

Quité la cabeza de mis brazos. Me apoyé con las manos en el barro resbaladizo. Apreté mis puños con la mirada en hacia el suelo. Y desahogué toda la furia, la frustración, la tristeza y la quebrada alegría con la primera cosa que se me ocurrió. Lancé un grito atronado que fue acompañado por la cegadora luz de un relámpago, la cual iluminó mi cuerpo jugando con las sombras. A ese grito le siguió otro semejante. Mientras, la lluvia resbalaba por mi cuerpo fundiéndose con las lágrimas, que aumentaban de intensidad con cada alarido. Escondí de nuevo la cara entre mis brazos, para luego volver a sacarla y, con los ojos cerrados y en dirección al cielo, continuar desquiciándome con todas mis fuerzas.

–NOOOOOOO! –Le grité al aire con suma agonía y la voz quebrada por el llanto– POR QUE?! –Preguntaba a la nada con la desesperada esperanza de obtener una respuesta…una respuesta que jamás llegaría– POR QUÉ ME HACES ESTO! –Golpeé el barro con mi puño, levantando miles de gotitas mezcladas con tierra.

No sabía qué hacer. No tenía ni idea de cómo recoger todos esos miles de fragmentos en los que mi corazón se había roto, porque, me daba la impresión, de que no podía volver a juntarlos.

En medio de los gritos miraba a mi alrededor, buscándola inútilmente. Me levanté de la tierra en medio de la emergente cólera, mezclada con una profunda tristeza, que sentía. Mi cuerpo pesaba, bien sea porque la lluvia incrementaba el peso de mi pelaje, o porque me fallaban las fuerzas…

Otro relámpago.

Comencé a caminar hacia los árboles, alejándome del claro con el ceño fruncido.

–Porque…–Susurre relajando un poco el rostro, tan solo para luego volver a adoptar una expresión de furia– PORQUE?! QUE HIZO ELLA?! –Sin más respuesta que la lluvia torrencial y los rayos tronadores–…QUE HIZO ELLA PARA MERECERLO?! QUE HIZO?!–Me desahogaba entre de sollozos, exigiéndole una explicación a las estructuras.

En medio de mis palabras golpeé uno de los árboles. Pero la corteza resbalaba, y no conseguí ninguna reacción más que la mía al perder el equilibrio.

–TAN SOLO DIME POR QUE! –Caminando hacia atrás, seguía exigiendo algo imposible, pero el dolor y la tristeza que sentía eran tales…que cegaba cualquier ápice de cordura que pudiera tener.

Al no mirar por donde iba, me golpeé la cabeza con una rama baja en medio de un movimiento brusco. Ahora agradezco aquel bofetón del universo que hizo que recobrara la razón. Me caí al suelo por el repentino dolor físico, con las manos sujetándome la cabeza. Retire una de las patas al notar un líquido más cálido de lo normal en una de las zonas, tan solo para comprobar que estaba roja. Roja… Una imagen que deseché al instante llegó fugazmente a mi memoria.

Dejé caer con lentitud mis brazos, reposándolos con suavidad en el lodo, cada vez más fluido. Miré hacia el firmamento con los ojos caídos, sin fuerzas y carente de vida. Ya está, ya había descargado la furia. Pero, como descargaba la tristeza? Al principio pensé que era fácil, así que continué derramando más lágrimas, creyendo que aliviaría, aunque fuera un poco, las punzadas de mi corazón. Al fin y al cabo, no era otra forma más por medio de la cual expresamos nuestro sufrimiento.

Estaba equivocado.

Todavía tardé unos cuantos minutos en percatarme de que el lamento, en vez de aliviarlo, lo que hacía era avivarlo. Avivar aquel ardor intenso. Así que paré como pude, intentando refrenar aquel hipo y algunos espasmos que aparecieron. Respiré profundamente, viéndome interrumpido por la congestión y la mucosidad. Levanté una rodilla, hundiéndola firmemente en el barro. Acto seguido, apoyé en ella mi brazo, cogiendo el impulso necesario para ponerme en pie. Miré de nuevo en dirección a las estrellas, encapotadas por las densas nubes. Un fugaz pensamiento pasó por mi mente.

A ojos de cualquier otro podría parecer una gran estupidez, una fantasía propia de un niño pequeño.

Pero para mí no.

Ella lloraba.

Lo sé, estoy seguro, aún ahora que el tiempo y las circunstancias han madurado mi concepción de las cosas. Ella lloraba porque, al igual que yo, sabía que no íbamos a volver a vernos de la misma forma… Mentiría si dijera que no me emocioné, que no me conmoví con aquella teoría. Pero contuve las lágrimas, tenía que ser fuerte. No quería que ella llorase, no así…no quería alterar su paz, su tranquilidad, su concentración.

Porque, como en aquella mañana de otoño, seguía siendo un torpe panda que buscaba la felicidad de la persona que amaba. Y no volvería a pasar. No volvería a hacerla llorar de aquel modo, si no hacerla sonreír como el sol radiante.

Me dirigí hacia uno de los árboles, lo miré con nostalgia, dibujé una leve sonrisa en mi rostro, y…comenzó la danza.

**FINFLASHBACK.**

Cesé los golpes, agotado tanto física como mentalmente. Miré al gran rey con respeto. Por muchos golpes que recibiera aquella gigantesca secuoya…nunca se derrumbaba. Nunca, ninguno de los dos, fuimos capaces de tirarla, y el tronco, firme en el suelo, es la prueba viviente de ello. Le dediqué una sonrisa de admiración. Siempre quise ser como él, fuerte, resistente, que aunque tuviera muchas cicatrices y calvicies en su tronco rigoroso, seguía bien sujeto a la tierra, sin siquiera tambalearse. Sin inmutarse.

Dejé el bosque para continuar con la rutina.

Aquel entrenamiento duro y doloroso lo había empezado hace 10 meses. Un mes a su lado, y nueve por mi cuenta. Muchas veces me percato de que a ella le llevó 20 , mientras que a mi menos de un año… Pero, al fin y al cabo, ella llevaba practicando kung fu 20 años, y yo tardé apenas un día… Supongo que…aprendo rápido. Sonreí con diversión casi fingida.

Llegué al valle, devolviendo los saludos de los aldeanos con la mayor cortesía, compré el ramo de rosas y me fui. Caminé hasta llegar a aquella colina donde al ya avanzado amanecer se veía perfectamente. Miré al suelo. Miré a la piedra.

–Sabes? –La incité– Hoy tampoco apareciste...–hice una pequeña pausa, dándole tiempo para que analizase mis palabras–...te estuve esperando...– Dejé caer los ojos–...te sigo esperando.

Una pequeña brisa acarició mi pelaje juguetonamente. Cerré los ojos y sonreí, descuidándome por un segundo y dando paso a una pequeña lágrima.

Me acuclillé y posé mi mano en la inscripción con cariño, recordando con el simple roce cada uno de esos momentos felices. Dejé las flores en su lecho eterno. Hoy, al contrario que de costumbre, eran rosas.

–Ya lo sé –Dije–Las rosas son para ocasiones especiales, o eso tengo entendido. –Suspiré–…lo que pasa es que….tengo algo que decir. Algo que siempre quise decírte, pero la cobardía y la necedad me lo impedían constantemente.

Es cierto, no tenía sentido que mi corazón se acelerara, al fin y al cabo le hablaba a una piedra… Pero tenía la esperanza de que, de algún modo, me escuchase.

Dejé transcurrir unos segundos antes de arbrir mi boca.

–…Te quiero –confesé al fin, después de tantos años intentándolo.

Y al instante, una corriente de aire trajo consigo aquellas hojas rojizas de hace un año. Juguetearon a mí alrededor lentamente.

Sonreí.

Era ella…

Entonces, una de ellas se quedó pegada en mis labios, y, tan mágicamente como vinieron, se fueron, perdiéndose en el horizonte.

No hice nada, no reaccioné. Me quedé quieto, con la boca entreabierta, analizando lo que aquello significaba. Una lágrima se resbalo desobediente por mi mejilla sonrojada. Era todo tan confuso que no supe si era por melancolía, tristeza o alegría.

Pero…porque lo hacía? Porque, después de muerta, y sabiendo que jamás estaríamos juntos…me hacía esto?

Baje de la colina, confuso, dispuesto a continuar lo que, sin ella, sería para siempre una rutina aburrida que destruía cualquier ilusión o emoción por vivir.

Recuerdo todavía sus palabras…con melancolía escucho su voz en mi cabeza.

**FLASHBACK:**

Nos encontrábamos desplomados en el suelo, bajo las ramas de los árboles, en contacto con las hojas otoñales que bañaban el suelo por última vez.

Reíamos juntos. Uno al lado del otro. Agotados tras acabar el entrenamiento. Tuve que resistirme varias veces a robarle un beso en medio de sus hermosas carcajadas…aunque ahora me arrepiento enormemente de mi excesiva prudencia con la felina. Cuando apaciguamos nuestras risas, hubo unos segundos de silencio en el que escuchábamos como los pájaros terminaban de compartir nuestra felicidad con sus cantos dulces y gratos al oído. Cerré los ojos disfrutando del momento, con una sonrisa marcada en mi expresión. Tenía los brazos en mi nuca, sirviéndoles de almohada a mi cabeza. Respiré profundamente.

–Gracias, Po –Escuché su voz.

Abrí los ojos, me senté, ya que estábamos acostados, y la miré con gesto confuso, sin comprender a que venía su gratitud.

–¿Por qué? –Sonreí divertido, recordando que era yo quien tenía que darle las gracias.

Ella miró hacia el suelo. Allí había una flor del durazno, lo que era extraño, ya que en esos bosques no había ninguno. Tigresa cogió la flor rosada entre sus patas y sonrió con ternura mirándola. Yo estaba todavía más desorientado.

–Por aparecer en mi vida…–Dijo en un suspiro.

Quedé perplejo. La maestra mes estaba agradeciendo que le robara el puesto? Que la molestara en muchas de nuestras misiones?...o…tal vez…que la hiciera sonreír, incluso reír…

Ella, al notar mi ignorancia y confusión, continuó.

–Porque, antes de que tu llegaras…todo era simple rutina –Posó sus ojos en los míos–…nada tenía más sentido que la fuerza o el entrenar con un objetivo egoísta…

La miré, asombrado. No tenía ni idea de que el que avivaba su vida…era yo.

Y dijo unas últimas palabras que quedaron grabadas para siempre en mi memoria, y de las cuales ahora soy realmente consciente…y puedo dar testimonio de que esconden una verdad increíblemente asombrosa…

–Porque todo era "otro día más…"

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Empecé a subir las mil escaleras, calculando lo siguiente que venía en el mismo horario de todos los días. Seguramente, llegaría a la cima, abriría las puertas, les sonreiría a mis amigos contagiándoles el gesto, me curaría las heridas de las manos y prepararía la comida. Porque siempre era igual. El dolor seguía siendo el mismo, al igual que el de las heridas de mis manos. Y si, sigo sintiendo dolor, tanto emocional como físico. Nunca lo he superado, nunca me he vuelto inmune. El secreto que tenía ella y que tengo yo, es que el dolor no desaparece…

…Simplemente aprendes a soportarlo.

Si tan solo hubiera disfrutado más de lo que sentía al estar a su lado… Si tan solo hubiera podido probar el sabor de sus labios…

Ya nada tenía valor, ya nada tenía sentido, las cosas eran siempre igual sin la alegría de ver sus ojos ámbar cada mañana, sin sentir su suave tacto, sin poder ver su sonrisa.

Porque...sin ella...todo era "otro día más".

* * *

**Bueno, espero que os haya gustado, que os haya transmitido algo, que os hayáis emocionado al leer alguna que otra de las líneas en las que he puesto bastante empeño…**

**Pues nada, recordad: Disfrutad de lo que tenéis, que el ser demasiado precavidos no os impida disfrutar de ello. Sé agradecido con lo que Dios te ha dado, y si lo pierdes no desperdicies tu vida lamentándote, sino regocijándote por el tiempo en el que lo has tenido.**

**Por favor, os animo a que dejéis un review, no te lleva ni un minuto mientras que a mí me a costado mi tiempo y un gran esfuerzo para encontrar las palabras adecuadas que transmitieran a los lectores algunos sentimiento que el personaje pudiera tener n.n**

**Por favor, piénsalo, no te cuesta nada, dame tu crítica para que pueda mejorar mi escritura y des tu opinión, el efecto que ha causado en ti n.n**

**Se despide con cariño, YaelitaWolf.**


End file.
